The soluble SOD-1 enzyme (also known as Cu/Zn superoxide dismutase) is one of the superoxide dismutases that provide defense against oxidative damage of biomolecules by catalyzing the dismutation of superoxide to hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) (Fridovich, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 1995, 64, 97-112). The superoxide anion (02-) is a potentially harmful cellular by-product produced primarily by errors of oxidative phosphorylation in mitochondria (Turrens, J. Physiol. 2003, 552, 335-344)
Mutations in the SOD-1 gene are associated with a dominantly-inherited form of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS, also known as Lou Gehrig's disease) a disorder characterized by a selective degeneration of upper and lower motor neurons (Rowland, N. Engl. J. Med. 2001, 344, 1688-1700). There is a tight genetic linkage between familial ALS and missense mutations in the SOD1 gene (Rosen, Nature, 1993, 362, 59-62). The toxicity of mutant SOD1 is believed to arise from an initial misfolding (gain of function) reducing nuclear protection from the active enzyme (loss of function in the nuclei), a process that may be involved in ALS pathogenesis (Sau, Hum. Mol. Genet. 2007, 16, 1604-1618).
ALS is a devastating progressive neurodegenerative disease affecting as many as 30,000 Americans at any given time. The progressive degeneration of the motor neurons in ALS eventually leads to their death. When the motor neurons die, the ability of the brain to initiate and control muscle movement is lost. With voluntary muscle action progressively affected, patients in the later stages of the disease may become totally paralyzed.
Currently lacking are acceptable options for treating such neurodegenerative diseases. It is therefore an object herein to provide methods for the treatment of such diseases.